Drunk up on Love
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SASUSAKU. Read if you want. Or...if you dare. RATED M FOR A REASON. Like a star, but brighter than the moon. Like a comet, but faster than lightning. She's so fascinating. Just truly amazing. [Random :)] Naruto Fic (Sasusaku)


**A/N: One-shots are my favorite so I decided to write a quick one before I go on my Christmas vacation where sadly there is not any Internet. Damn you Colorado. ^^ So here's a Sasusaku one shot for you! Enjoy. 3**

**I do not Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

**_xXx_**

**__**_~ Drunk up on Love ~_

She twirled, she shinned, she giggled, she sparkled, she glided, she beamed. What angelic moves. So swift, so fluid, so graceful. Like a dove on water. Like a swan in motion. So silent yet so beautiful. Unmistakably wonderful. Her beauty. Her flowery personality. Phenomenal. So outstandingly musical. Her hair twirls and whips soothingly out behind her. How stunning she appeared to be.

He watched the young woman from afar by the bar sipping his margarita slowly captivated by her ballerina like dancing. She lit up the whole room just by her smile. Her eyes danced with glee as she spun across the colorful dance floor past her awing spectators to the other side where he was sitting at. She stopped in front of him with her chest heaving. He gave her a brooding look before setting down his drink.

"Can I help you?" He asked, bored. He did sound kind of rude and out of place but truthfully he did not want to be there, an so he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

"Dance with me." She asked the raven haired stranger, as her hand shimmered under the fluorescent lights. Her eyes glinted with innocence and true happiness mesmerizing him entirely. His hands snuck their way into his pants pockets. His eyes glued to hers. Like a flamingo, she lifted one leg and laced her arm around his. He gave her a blunt look. She smiled back in return.

With that she pulled him to the lit up dance floor as Christmas music surrounded the many people that danced and waltzed across the thriving floor. She giggled, and twirled once more, letting her dress spin with her. Such a beautiful site he had to admit. Never in his life had he seen a woman this mesmerizing before. Karen had her perks but this girl here was differently special. He liked it.

"Hehe! Dance with me!" Almost in an instant, she spun into his chest and peered up to greet his ice cold expression. A red rash tinted across her nose. Such a rosy color. A hand rested on the small of her waist, as his other hand found its way into her hand. So small yet so tempting. Oh so tempting...

"What would I accomplish if I were to dance with you?" What a stupid question he had to ask but an answer he sought, and an answer he was hoping to get. A bright smile splashed across her lips captivating his gaze. What cherry colored lips she had. So inviting, yet so untouchable.

"A kiss." She simply replied before turning to face him body frontwards. He stepped back, she stepped forward. He stepped sideways, she stepped sideways. She stepped back, he stepped forward. She stepped sideways, he stepped sideways. And that's how the pattern went. Laughter and cheers drifted to the backs of their minds. Only the sounds of their footsteps took place of their surroundings. What a fairy tale it all seemed. So colorful, magical and mystical it deemed. It was as if they were the only ones dancing. Enjoying one another's company.

Here he was. Dancing with a woman he barely knew. They had met earlier in the elevator, but that was it. He never saw her again until he arrived at the party. His boss insisted that he go and relax. The countless days of working without a break had made his boss realize that his accountant was distressfully working too hard for his liking. So that's how he ended up here. Dancing with a woman he barely knew. Just barely.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" The pinkette asked, nuzzling her head under his chin. Her warmth. Her touch. Like a protector, he wanted to wrap his arms around her small frame and keep her away from any harm. He mentally shook his head. He was becoming soft. Too soft for his appeal.

"Why would you need that kind of information? Are you going to stalk me?" She giggled.

"No, actually I just wanted to know who exactly I'm dancing with."

The song changed to a much slower pace, as did their movements. His hand pushed her hip back just a tad bit away from his body. A whimper escaped the strange woman's lips. Her head no longer laid under the comfort of his warm chin. She gave him a longing look.

"No name huh?" He did not speak but instead spun her around and pulled her close to him for only a split second until he pulled her outward, then pulled her back into her original spot. A smirk rested on her smooth lips.

"You must be an Uchiha. The stoic, emotionless, non-talkative ones. I used to date one and boy was he hard to talk to. Of course, him and you are way alike. Don't talk much, don't like to socialize...I could go on and on but it'd probably go in one ear and out the other." Her laughed echoed through his system, paralyzingly him numb. He loved that feeling. The numbing feeling of knowing that she could pull him out of his stoic shell without harming herself. Her bravery, her cheerful innocence. Something you don't meet everyday. She fazed him when she made her presence known by not saying a word to him while every other woman did. What modesty.

"So you're saying that I'm no different from everyone else?" He asked, removing his hand from hers and his hand from her waist. Another child-like whimper escaped her pretty pink lips. She pouted.

"No, I just...whatever. Just forget it." Stubbornly, she looked away. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. The sound of crying hit his ears as he watched an unwanted scene unfold before him. A pange of guilt ran through his veins pulsing around his ice block heart. Why should he feel guilty? He didn't say anything that would cause her to be angry with him, so what? He wanted to question her, but walking away and leaving her to her thoughts seemed best. But that was the problem. He couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. Only his mouth was enabled. He mentally sighed. This woman was making him do the strangest of things. How naive he's become.

"Look, I didn't mean whatever I said. I was only asking if you thought of me that way." In his head, he was beating himself up. Why does he suddenly care about what she thinks of him? Only if his brother were to see him now...what a disaster things would've been.

She looked back at him, and flashed him her pearly whites. Her smile intoxicated him. Made him feel queasy inside. Such a strange feeling he was beginning to express.

"You mean it?" He sighed, and nodded. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck almost chocking him to death. He grunted when feeling the force of pressure from her massive bust. A blush flashed across his narrow nose. What a hold this woman had on him.

"Yeah. By the way, what's your name?" He asked, trying to pry her hands from around his neck. Keeping her grip, she giggled once more.

"Sakura. Hey! That's not fair! How come I told you my name and you haven't told me yours?" She instantly pulled back, and crossed her arms over her chest. A smirk lightly touched his lips.

"Because if I told you, I would have to kill you." She giggled.

"Well then," Suddenly, before his eyes could adjust, her arms were ringed around his neck once more, and her body sandwiched against him. He blushed. She leaned close to his ear.

Her breath tickled his earlobe. "I guess you'll just have to kill me then huh?" She said smiling. A light kiss touched his ear. She purred. He wanted to just ravage her there, but he would probably get thrown out or worse, fired. His boss is the main host, aside from his wife that help him, and that's the only way he had gotten into a party such as that. All the fancy table wear and decorations were all his wife's doing. Women and their love for colorful things.

He smirked. "I don't hit women. That's for losers who don't know how to treat a woman." Sakura tightened her hold on him causing his face to inch closer to hers. If he turned his head to the side, their lips could easily meet. Wait, did he want that to happen? Does he want to kiss her? He doesn't know a thing about her and here he was thinking such things about a girl he had just met.

She smiled. "Are you nervous? Or are you just plain shy? Which , Sasuke-kun?" Besides the fact that she knows his name, his name slid off perfectly from her lips. What was she doing to him?

"How'd you know my name, and who told you?" Sasuke asked eyeing her. She giggled.

"Your brother, Itachi-kun. He's the one who told me. He must really love you to do such things. By any means do I wish to not be rude or anything, but he seems to be quite fond of you more than what people think. He told me that when you two were little, he use to take you to the park at night and play hide and seek with you." Sasuke scoffed.

"He lied. He did the opposite. He took me to the park to help pick up trash that HE got in trouble for." Sakura giggled. "That same night, I was left alone to finish HIS job because he said he was too tired to 'help' finish the rest. I cried that night I got home. I didn't tell on him nor did I speak a word about it, but I did get him back for it though."

"What'd you do?" She asked smiling. Sasuke smirked.

"That next morning, I went in the kitchen cupboards and got the peanut butter," Sakura's face was beginning to turn red as her hand covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "I went back into his room while he was still asleep and picked up his underwear and smeered the peanut butter all down the middle of his underwear." She held her stomach as her crystal laugh rang through his ears.

"You have..to...be..kidding me?" She said in between breaths. He shook his head.

"Nope. He made me pick up trash in the middle of the night so I put peanut butter in his underwear." He said with a shrug. She let out a few coughs, then regained her previous stance.

"You're so mean." He shrugged once more.

"I was just getting my revenge." She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still mean." He chuckled lightly.

"Look girl,-"

Her fists balled up. "It's Sakura!"

"Look SAKURA, this world isn't a fairytale okay? We live in a society where crimes are normal so you can't keep living in imagination town because it doesn't work the way anymore." She pouted. She looked so cute like that.

"Well, I honestly could care less. I know how this world is. I've always known." Sakura said, stubbornly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and began walking back to where he was originally seating before he had met that crazy beautiful lunatic. He smirked to himself. Itachi was gonna bury him with jokes.

Reculantly, she followed and sat right beside him still having a sour look. He ordered himself a shot of vodka and tried to ignore her disturbing facial expressions, but she was growing on him too fast for his liking. In fact, he wanted to get up and leave altogether but for kami's sake, she was addicting. A woman with abnormal pink hair out of all the other women he's ever been with, she's the one that has him hooked.

"Why're you ignoring me? Don't you like me?"

Sasuke turned to give her an annoyed look but when seeing tears fresh hot tears running down her rosy cheeks, his heart skipped a beat.

"I get it. I don't even know why I try. Ha. This is how it always turns out. I try to talk to a guy and they end up wanting nothing to do with me." She said hanging her head low so the her pretty pink locks framed her face.

Sasuke couldn't say anything. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him. See, he's so use to having sex with a girl and letting them go, with the exception of Karin, but with Sakura he wanted to spend his whole life with her and keep her from any harm. But he was raised around his older brother and for that he inherited his brother's actions towards women. He hated himself for that. But there ain't nothing he can do about it. He was who he was and do he couldn't change himself as easily as she's probably imagining it.

"Look, um, I really don't know what to tell you. You'll find the perfect guy sooner or later, I guess." The bartender handed him his drink and he gave the drink a once over then drank it down with one gulp. He needed that.

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"But you know what? I'm not mad. Maybe kami is trying to tell me that I don't need anyone. Maybe I'm meant to be by myself forever and I'm not going to argue with that. If that's what's to come, then so be it. I'll just have to get a bunch of cats to keep me company." She said.

He looked at her and back at the bartender who was cleaning off the counter with a bored expression.

"Aye, give me another shot of that vodka. Small please." The bartender nodded and was about to walk off when the raven haired man grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked at the bubble gum haired girl then back at the bartender with a worried look.

"No you know what? Make that a large." He nodded once more and walked off.

"Hey! Make sure it's large! No scratch that! EXTRA-large!" The bartender shook his head chuckling.

Sakura all of a sudden plopped into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his straining neck with a gleeful smile on her face. He turned to her like she was his longtime stalker who finally found him after all those years of chasing him. She smiled even wider showing her cleansed teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked accidentally setting his hand on her exposed thigh. She purred and moved her hips around causing his manhood to become awake and alert. He clenched his teeth and 'accidentally' squeezed her thigh. She moaned.

"Mmm. I didn't know you could be so sensual Sasuke-kun." She whispered lowly in his ear. "But, this dies remind me of Itachi-kun." He could feel her hot breath run down from his ear down his neck. He let out a strangled breath.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied trying to move her away so that he could figure himself out and think. She didn't budge. Her hold on him tighten.

"Leaving so soon my love?" She purred giving his neck a quick lick before letting her hand rest on his partially opened chest. Her hands were warm. So warm.

"I got a girlfriend and she's probably worried of where I am." He said.

Sakura pouted. He hated when she'd do that. She knew he had a weakness for that. Damn her and her sexy ways.

"So what am I to you then? A prostitute?" She asked, giving him a sad look. He smirked lightly.

"I don't know are you?" He said humorously.

She didn't get a chance to answer because the bartender walked back over with Sasuke's tall glass of vodka. His face showed a mixture of surprise, wanting, and most of all contentment. He took the glass and gulped it down not caring who was watching or not.

When finished, he sat the heavy glass down on the countertop and pushed it towards the bartender. His head began to spin. The lights looked as if they were moving. Everything appeared blurry. He couldn't see anything. Sakura shook his arm worriedly.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked.

He grunted then started laughing. "Are you alright?" He asked her giving her a wide smirk.

"Yeah. I guess." He nodded.

"Well then. Question answered."

The bartender rested his elbows on the counter while cleaning a glass with the dirtied rag.

"It would be best to take your boyfriend home. This ain't no place for pretty boys like him." He said with a small smile. Sakura instantly blushed when hearing him calling Sasuke her boyfriend. She nodded in agreement and got up from his lap and took his arm slinging it around her neck so that she was steadying him.

She walked him out of the booming club, and looked around for a minute trying to spot his car.

'Damn, what color car did he have?' She thought peering over the many brands of cars when spotting out a black camaro at the end of the parking lot.

As she was walking to the car, he kept mumbling things under his breath about how sexy she looked and how he wouldn't mind giving her a good time when they got home. She mentally blushed. Why did he have to be intoxicated? As much as she was loving the way he was talking to her, she wanted the real Sasuke back instead.

When they arrived at his car, she nervously reached his pocket trying to get the keys when a hand grasped her wrist. She looked up and blushed when seeing Sasuke giving her longing look. Lust and desire was all mixed into one that presented through his dark orbs. She was so captivated by them that she hadn't notice that she now was pinned up against his car door with his hands on her waist. Her heart bounced and fluttered in her heaving chest ready to burst.

"Mmm Sakura. You wouldn't mind if I..," He leaned close down to her ear and whispered sensually.

"Take your virginity?"

She bit her lips as blood oozed out from around her teeth. He leaned back and notice the blood coming from her lips. He shook his head and captured her lips in a dominating way. She kissed back just as hard. He moaned and mushed their bodies together letting her feel his massive hard-on. She groaned feeling his manhood pressed up against her aching pelvis.

"Uh...mm Sasuke-kun.."

He growled and ran his hand down her thigh. He rubbed up further getting closer to her spot. She scratched at his arm.

"Oh god. Please do it already. I want it so bad." She moaned.

He took her tongue and sucked on it while his hand slipped under laced panties feeling the warmth of her desperate womanhood. His index finger rubbed at her clit until he felt it pulsing for more. She bucked against his masterful hand wanting him to just plung his finger in already.

"Anxious my blossom?" He whispered rubbing around her womanhood lips feeling it moisten under his feather light touch.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Please! Just do it!"

And with that command, his stuck in two fingers and started pumping them in and out as fast as his hand would let him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she bucked against him moaning loudly. He silenced with his lips as his other hand went to her butt and grabbed a hand full of her perfect round ass.

After awhile, she could feel her peak coming near. She bounced harder and faster anticipating to reach her limit. Already had he added 4 fingers and she was on her end.

"Oh Sasuke! I-I. I-I'm about to-oh god!" With one last pump, her liquid came spewing out along with red blood. She sighed and clinged to his well built chest.

"Mmm...I want you Sasuke. I want all of you in me." She whispered tiredly. He quickly unzipped his pants, and let his work pants slide down to his ankles and took her left leg in his right hand and held it on his waist. Slowly, he inserted his pulsing manhood in her fully wide love tunnel. She squeezed his black work shirt and groaned.

"Oh shit." She said feeling only half of him in her. He was so big.

He went in further and finally he was all the way in. They sat like that for a few minutes getting accommodated with the position and when he felt like she was ready, he began thrusting in and out of her sore womanhood.

Her breathing became hoarse. He felt like he was in a blissful world. Nothing mattered except him and her. Out if all the other women he had ever been with sexually, she topped them all. Her moans and groans were like an instant trigger to his sex drive. She easily could turn him on by just licking her lips. He lifted her other leg on his waist and pumped into her deeper hitting her G-spot. She screamed his name over and over again until she was out of breath. He could feel her walls tightening up and he knew she was near.

She felt like she was on cloud 9. Everything was exposed as magical. She never knew her first time would be with a sexy man such as him. She dreamed, no she longed for a man like him to love her and hold her like she was his. The feeling of finally being able to experience true love was outstandingly wonderful. Never had she felt so complete with a man before. Sasuke was her first and she would make sure he wouldn't leave her for anyone. She needed him and she knew he needed her just as much.

"Oh damn Sakura. I'm about to cum." He groaned thrusting into her faster getting intensely close.

She buried her face into his neck and squeezed her eyes tightly feeling her own self cumming as well. An explosion of warmth filled her abdomen sending her mind in a magical warmth of vanilla pudding. Soon after he came, she did. He sighed keeping the same position.

She looked up and met his normal black orbs. She blushed seeing him come to realization.

"I know you're probably mad at me-"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked confused.

"Because we just had sex...so..."

"And?"

"And you weren't in your right mind so I could've stopped you but I didn't so for that I'm sorry." She said looking at a beer can underneath the car beside them. He chuckled.

"After we made it to my car, I snapped into my regular self. It wasn't the alcohol Sakura. That was all me." He said smiling.

"So you.."

"Yep. I love you Sakura, and being able to be your first has made me more than happy. I'm thrilled."

She blushed. He put his forehead up against hers and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

He closed his eyes. "If I were to leave my girlfriend for you, would you be mad?"

She gave him a weird look before laughing.

"Of course not. Well I'd be sad for her but she'll get over it. As long as I'm with you nothing else matters." He nodded.

"I love you." He said. She kissed him.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Review or don't review, your choice. And thank you for reading! There's not a specific date of the day I will return but when I do I will give a quick notice. :) **

**Ja ne for now my lovely readers! 3**


End file.
